Der Riese
Der Riese (German for "The Giant"), also known as 'Zombie Factory'Another name Der Riese was referred to as in the official description., is the fourth map in the Nazi Zombies game mode, to be featured in Call of Duty: World at War. It is set in an underground secret Nazi facility in Poland, and features teleportation and Pack-a-Punch machines, which can upgrade your weapons. It was realesed in Map Pack 3, along with three multiplayer maps. The Map Pack was released on August 6th. altered by the Pack-a-Punch machine.]] Teleporters To link the teleporters, you need to approach the teleporter and hold the action button. Once you do this a timer will appear for 30 seconds. Within this time you must return to the original room (spawn room) and link it to the mainframe. The mainframe controls are to the left of the teleporter circle (while facing the pack-a-punch machine). Electricity This is the third map using electricity but the second which requires it to be switched on. It is necessary to switch on the electricity so that the pack-a-punch machine opens. In this map there are four switches to be switched on, all required to activate the pack-a-punch machine. For each of the four switches, the pack-a-punch machine door opens partly. After all have been switched on the pack-a-punch machine can be used to upgrade. Hellhounds Hellhounds walk about the map until the spot players, at which point they combust and attack. The monkey bomb does not work on hellhounds. Pickups All the original pick-ups appear in this map, along with a new one. The Hammer pick-up rebuilds all windows in the map with boards. The teleporters also sometimes drop pick-ups. Achievements/Trophies *Elevate Your Senses - Activate the Fly Trap. *Locksmith - Open all the doors in the map. *40 Knives - Kill 40 zombies using the Bowie knife (is bought off the wall for 3000 and replaces the player's knife) *Der Electrician - Link all teleport pads before Round 7. *Frequent Flyer - Use the teleporter 8 times. *Wacker Packer - Upgrade any weapon using the Pack-a-Punch machine. *The Might of the Monkey - Use the Monkey Bomb. *Perkaholics Anomynous - Survive until Round 20 without buying a single perk. *Acquire Waffle Weapons - Obtain the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb at the same time in a game. *Pack Addict - Upgrade 5 weapons at the Pack-a-Punch Machine . Features *The Monkey bomb is a new weapon in Der Riese. It is seen in the trailer as the monkey toy with dynamite attached to it, seen at the beginning and end of the trailer. It is used by pressing the secondary grenade button. When placed, the zombies will crowd around it until it explodes. It is unknown whether this is also true for Hellhounds. *Perk machines and electric defenses will return. *There will be new Pack-a-punch machines, which can upgrade your weapons. When upgraded, the weapons have what seem to be engravings on it. The Ray Gun, for example, receives an increased capacity, holding 40 shots instead of 20. *The Bowie Knife is another new weapon. When bought, it takes the place of the normal knife. It is a one-hit-kill weapon up to approximately Round 17 and costs 3000 points off the wall. *Teleporters have been added too. In order to activate them, you must go to one teleporter, activate it, then quickly activate another. You have a stopwatch at the top left corner of the screen that indicates how much time you have left to activate the second teleporter. If you succeed, you can teleport only on the ones that you have activated. *As seen in the video, this map uses some elements from Nightfire and Corrosion. *The FG-42 is a weapon that can now be bought off the wall for 1500 points. *To use the perk machines, the power must once again be re-activated, like in Verruckt. *Hellhounds appear in the trailer to come in rounds containing zombies. *Turning on the power might also have a side-effect of unlocking a new area, as a bridge is seen deploying when it is turned on. *On the pause screen, a map of the level will appear (unlike the previous maps). *The Hellhounds move much slower. Trivia *Waffenfabrik der Riese, the words seen on the wall at the beginning of the trailer, are German for "Weapon Factory The Giant." *In reality, a factory named Der Riese is believed to be where the original "Die Glocke" was made. *Der Riese is seen on the Solo Nazi Zombies playlist, but is unplayable. You can also see Der Riese on the Leaderboards, but no names are on it, except the ones in 'Global' which could be Treyarch's testing accounts. *Richtofen, Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai are confirmed to be the playable characters (How they survive is somewhat revealed from the trailer. At the beginning you hear Tank asking if everyone's okay, and Nikolai complaining that he feels like he needs to throw up. Afterward, Richtofen tells Nikolai it is a side effect. It could be assumed that they were somehow teleported to the factory.) *Every fully upgraded weapon seems to have a red flash when fired. *When a player uses a teleporter, the sign "You must ascend from darkness" appears, which was a phrase written on a wall in Nacht der Untoten. *The trailer is more grim than the previous two, clearly showing Tank and Nikolai dying, and ending with Takeo and Richtofen being swarmed. However this was probably done for dramatic effect, to show that splitting up is a bad idea or to show that the vast size of the map causes separation and probably is not the end for the four. *The trailer shows that the zombies will have more gritty details on them. *There appears to be a solar eclipse occurring in the map. *The trailer shows that crawlers will now jump and grab planks of wood to break down barricades. *In the trailer there is a song called Beauty of Annhilation which means there might may be another music easter egg. *There is a new pick-up, shaped like a hammer, which repairs windows automatically.Info from a Map Pack 3 event *The man in the first image released bears a slight resemblance with the man in the cover art of the game. *When gained on this map, the Ray Gun seems to have electricity flowing through the front area of the gun (possibly as a sign that this weapon and the Wunderwaffe are powered in the same manner). *The phrase said by the Monkey Bomb ("Get ready for a surprise!") is a reference to the 1990 Arnold Schwarzenegger film Total Recall in which a bomb disguised as a fake head says the exact same line before detonating. *This is the largest multiplayer Zombie map by far (around 2-3x the size of Shi No Numa and over 5x the size of Nacht Der Untoten). Quotes Main Article: Der Riese/quotes Video e4R1cSBg6D4 References Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels * Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Zombie Utilities